


Mi nuevo juguete

by Ridley_Lyra



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Kidnapping, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley_Lyra/pseuds/Ridley_Lyra
Summary: One shot de temática un poco oscura.Trafalgar Law es secuestrado por un/a antiguo/a subordinado de Doflamingo. (Representado por ____ sin suficiente descripción como para identificarlo con un género para que cualquiera pueda ponerse en el papel).





	Mi nuevo juguete

_Clip..._

_ Clip ... _

_Clip..._

El sonido de las gotas de agua chocando contra el suelo era lo único que podía escuchar en aquel lugar. El silencio era tal que Trafalgar podía oir su propia respiración y el sonido de su corazón latiendo.

Hace unos minutos que había despertado en aquel lugar. Sus ojos estaban vendados y su cuerpo estaba encadenado a la silla sobre la que se hallaba sentado. Debido a estos factores poco había averiguado de su situación y el lugar en el que se encontraba. Sabía que estaba en un subterráneo, podía percibir el olor de tierra mojada mezclado con otro aroma que no lograba distinguir. Sabía que estaba solo y que lo más probable es que el lugar fuese una sala insonorizada, es decir, el sonido no podía entrar ni salir de allí. Y sabía que habían utilizado grilletes de "Kairouseki" para encadenarlo, por tanto no podía disponer de las habilidades de la Ope Ope no mi. Había intentado forzar las ataduras pero eran demasiado firmes y sus energías mermaban cada vez más rápido al estar en contacto con la piedra marina.

Un golpe metálico se escucha por toda la estancia.

** «Alguien viene» **

Sin saber cómo actuar se queda quieto, escuchando atentamente y pensando en sus posibilidades. No sabe si esa persona es amigo o enemigo, y en el caso de que sea lo segundo, ¿Qué puede hacer?

**Nada**

** No puede hacer absolutamente nada.**

Se escuchan más golpecitos metálicos, esta vez menos fuertes, un sonido de llaves, y algo pesado callendo al suelo.

Law decide fingir que sigue durmiendo, deja su cuerpo laxo inclinado hacia delante, destensa sus músculos y desacelera su respiración.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido y con pasos lentos y seguros alguien entra. Con el corazón en la garganta Trafalgar lucha por tranquilizarse. Teme que esa persona pueda escucharlo y descubrirlo. Teme lo que esa persona pueda hacerle, y no sabe por qué.

– Law~ – Ronronea una voz alargando su nombre con fingida melosidad. – Ya he vuelto~

**«Esa Voz...» **

La puerta se cierra con otro chirrido y aquella persona se acerca.

–¿Te aburriste mucho sin mi? – Esta vez el murmullo sonó muy cerca de su oído izquierdo, grave, conocido y muy peligroso.

Una mano enguantada le acaricia ascendiendo por su nuca hasta posarse en su cabello. Law reprime el escalofrío que le produce el tacto del cuero con su piel. Su boca se seca y pasa saliva lentamente.

– ¿Hehhhhh~?¿Sigues dormido~?– pregunta infantilmente–. ¿Me habré pasado con los sedantes? – Unos dedos picotean distraídamente su mejilla–. Ya ha pasado más de una semana y me he quedado sin juguetes...

Law percibe el sonido de algo metálico siendo arrastrado hasta quedar en frente suya, un pequeño crujido, y después silencio. Un silencio amenazante que le hace sudar y querer estremecerse de la anticipación.

Unas frías manos se acomodan en sus mejillas y le obligan a alzar el rostro. La persona en frente suya suelta una risita juguetona. Se acerca. Se acerca tanto que viola por mucho los límites de su espacio personal. Está muy cerca y eso lo asusta. Está tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento en su rostro. Y las siguientes palabras que dice le dejan helado:

**"Se que estás despierto, Law~" **

El aire se queda retenido en sus pulmones, su corazón empieza a latir desbocado y todos sus músculos se tensan.

– Te pillé~ – susurra victoriosamente aquella voz.

Sus manos se deslizan por sus mejillas hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza donde se dedican a desatar la venda con una lentitud casi parsimoniosa.

Finalmente la tela es desamarrada y cae al suelo liberando sus ojos. La claridad lo ciega breves momentos hasta que se acostumbra a la luz y es capaz de ver.

– ¿______ -ya? –

– ¿Hohhh? Veo que aún me recuerdas, Law~

_______ seguía tan cerca de su cara que pudo ver perfectamente como sus ojos se entrecerraban mientras que sus labios se fruncían en una sonrisa cínica.

Tras unos segundos _______ aparta su rostro alejándolo del de Trafalgar, permitiéndole por fin ver a su alrededor.

**«Un cuarto de juegos digno de _______-ya»**

El lugar parecía una guardería. Primaban los colores cálidos y alegres, y había unos cuantos juegos infantiles, pero tenía un ambiente degradado y sombrío. Las esterillas que deberían cubrir el suelo estaban rotas y arrancadas, la pintura desgastada, los juegos rotos, las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos obscenos y graffitis, daban una impresión espeluznante capaz de helar la sangre.

Lo más escalofriante de la escena no eran las manchas de sangre que llegaban hasta el techo, o los trozos de carne que antes parecían haber pertenecido a personas o animales.

Lo más inquietante eran los cuerpos, que amarrados a gruesas cadenas colgaban del techo, como un tétrico y perverso móvil de cuna.

Law dió un vistazo más minucioso a la escena.

**Y desearía no haberlo hecho.**

Ahí entre entre miembros amputados, vísceras, bolsas de basura y partes de diversos animales muertos cosidas entre sí, encontró algo demasiado familiar para él. Estaba roída y ensangrentada, pero aún así podía reconocerla. Una gorra negra y blanca, con un pompón rojo y la visera amarilla que en la parte delantera rezaba:

_«Penguin»_

– No puede ser... – pronunció casi sin aliento. Law no podía creerlo. No podía creer que, de entre todos los lugares del mundo, aquella gorra se encontrase allí.

– ¿Penguin..?

Entonces allí entre todos esos despojos sanguinolentos Law logró reconocer otra cosa. Un cuerpo enorme, dos o tres veces más grande que él.

– ¿Jean Bart?

– ¿Hohhh? Así que ese era su nombre~. Después de todos los problemas que me causo, al final no pude colgarlo junto al resto – casi había pena en su voz.

De inmediato Law desvío su vista al techo. Aquellas figuras cada vez tomaban una forma más familiar. Incluso pudo reconocer a Bepo, su fiel navegante. Su cuerpo estaba entero, pero parecía que le habían arrancado su blanco pelaje, quedando en un cúmulo de grasa y sangre que resbalaba hasta caer al suelo, creando aquel ruido de goteo.

Clip

Clip 

Clip...

Unas tremendas ganas de vomitar lo asaltaron.

– E-entonces...

_______ se levantó lentamente y con pasos lentos rodeó la silla donde Trafalgar se encontraba sentado y susurró en su oído:

“Todos ellos son tus queridos compañeros, Es una lastima que fuesen tan frágiles, eran unos buenos juguetes. Fue divertido mientras duró”

– No...no puede ser...– su cuerpo temblaba violentamente haciendo repiquetear las cadenas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par fijos en el suelo no queriendo ver más de aquella escena.

– Pero sí que es... – sonrió con burla volviendo a quedar delante de él–. Mira, incluso me hice un bonito abrigo de piel de oso con tu amigo el Mink. – _______ hizo una extraña pose con el abrigo, pero Law no le prestó atención estando demasiado inmerso en su negación.

– Una mentira... Sí, tiene que ser eso, una mentira.... 

– ¿Hola, Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunta _______ con fastidio al ser ignorado–. Te lo estoy diciendo todo esto es...

– ¡No! – interrumpe gritando –No...es mentira... Sí, y tú también eres mentira...

– ¿Mentira? – la voz de _______ se vuelve seria. Law sacude la cabeza deseando dejar de escuchar y cierra sus párpados con fuerza. – Nada de esto es mentira. Es la pura e inmunda realidad.

– ¿Por qué...? – la voz de Trafalgar quedó casi reducida a un mudo murmullo.

– ¿Por qué yo... ?

– “¿Por qué?” – repite con cinismo –. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Después de todo, todo esto es culpa tuya... –. Y disfruta de los murmullos del contrario que aún se niega a creer nada. – Tú podrías haberlo evitado, después de todo Joker te dio una oportunidad de oro: volver a su lado y ocupar el lugar de corazón, pero tú lo rechazaste.

– ¿Dofflamingo...?

– Exactamente... Doffy-sama me envió, y ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?– _______ agarra a law del mentón tirando de él y acercándose hasta casi hablar en su rostro – Me dió el permiso de hacer contigo lo que quisiera... Así que...

**¿Qué te parece si te conviertes en mi nuevo juguete?**   


**Tra-fal-gar**


End file.
